Słoneczna Studnia
thumb|Słoneczna studnia w obecnym stanieSłoneczna studnia to źródło mistycznych mocy znajdującej się na Quel'Thalas. Została ona stworzona stworzona z fiolki wody ze Studni Wieczności. Wzmacniała ona przez około 4 tysiące lat przez wysokie elfy, dopóki Arthas nie użył jej do wskrzeszenia Kel'Thuzada jako lisza. Jego zmartwychwstanie skaziło Słoneczną Studnię, co zmusiło wysokie elfy do porzucenia źródła ich mocy. Pozostałe energie Słonecznej Studni objawiły się później jako Anveena Teague. Kael'thas próbował przyzwać Kil'jaedena do Azeroth przez Słoneczną Studnię używając mocy Anveeny. Jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane, gdyż Prorok Velen użył iskry M'uru do ponownego rozpalenia mocy Studni, przywracając ją tym samym ponownie wysokim elfom. W grze World of Warcraft, Słoneczna Studnia pojawia się jako instancja rajdowa dla poziomu 70 i wyższych, znana jako Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni na wyspie Wyspie Quel'Danas. Historia Stworzenie thumb|[[Sunwell Grove|Polana Słonecznej Studni (WC3)]] Słoneczna Studnia była źródłem mistycznych mocy na konwergencji linii skupienia energii w Quel'Thalas, stworzonej przez wysokie elfy, które użyły skradzioną świętą wodę ze Studni Wieczności. [[Plik:Sunwellgrove3.jpg|thumb|Polana Słonecznej Studni w podręczniku do WoW Lands of Conflict]] Tajemna magia Studni żywiła i wzmacniała wszystkie wysokie elfy w Azeroth. Tak by wkrótce powstało miasto Silvermoon City. Ich moc rosła, aż mogli rzucić urok na Lasy Wiecznej Pieśni, dzięki któremu panowała tam wieczna wiosna. Elficcy magowie stworzyli monolityczne Kamienie Runiczne wzdłuż całej granicy Quel'Thalas: odpowiedały one za krycie magii elfów przed pozawymiarowymi zagrożeniami i chroniła ich przed inwazją. Wysoko okupiony pokój przetrwa w Quel'Thalas przez ponad cztery tysiące lat. Przez tysiąclecia mistyczny staw energii zasilał magię wygnanych wysokich elfów. Niewyczerpane moce Studni Słońca przesiąknęły elfy i nasycały je nieustannymi dostawami tajemnej energii. Przez pokolenia wysokie elfy chroniły i ceniły studnię, korzystając z niej nawet będąc poza granicami swojej ojczyzny. Trzecia Wojna Podczas Trzeciej Wojny rycerz śmierci Książę Arthas Menethil spustoszył całe Quel'Thalas, unicestwiając wiekszość ludności tam zamieszkałej oraz obrócił znaczny obszar królestwa w ruinę podczas marszu w kierunku Słonecznej Studni. Gdy armie nieumarłych się zbliżały, wysoki elf imieniem Dar'khan Drathir (który chciał zdobyć zaufanie i przychylność Króla Lisza), wspomógł Arthasa w zniszczeniu barier wokół Słonecznej Studni. Zdrada Dar'khana jednak wywołała eksplozję, która go ogłuszyła, jak również rozproszyła większość energii Słonecznej Studni. thumb|Słoneczna studnia przed i po skażeniu PGdy całe elfickie miasto Silvermoon legło w gruzach, Arthas ruszył triumfalnie do Słonecznej Studni, gdzie wrzucił kości poległego z jego ręki nekromanty Kel'Thuzada wprost do promieniującego z niej światła. Tym aktem uświęcona studnia została natychmiast splugawiona. Wiedząc, że przypieczętował los wszystkich wysokich elfów, Arthas odszedł wraz z nowo wskrzeszonym Kel'Thuzadem, dalej wypełniając zadania Króla Lisza. Wielu członków Plagi, pozostało na miejscu, polując na te elfy, które jeszcze nie poległy. Przywrócenie Słonecznej Studni Po porażce Illidana w Outland, Kael'thas - nasycony mocą ze swoich Studni Many w Burzy Pustki - wreszcie powrócił do Quel'Thalas, obiecując ostateczne rozwiązanie dla swego ludu. By to osiągnąć, wytropił śmiertelną powierniczkę mocy Słonecznej Studni, Anveenę. Jednak wystawienie na spaczone energie spowodowały, że książę był niestabilny, więc odnalazł nowego pana, władcę demonów z Płonącego Legionu, Kil'jaedena. Kael próbował przyzwać go do Azeroth używając rozpalonej na nowo Słonecznej Studni jako portalu. Zapobieżono temu dzięki działaniom grupy bohaterów i samej Anveeny, która poświęciła swe życie, by nie pozwolić przedostać się Kil'jaedenowi do Azeroth. Bitwa z Kil'jaedenem ponownie pozostawiła Słoneczną Studnię wyzutą z mocy. Jednak krótko potem pojawił się Velen i użył "iskry" naaru M'uru do ponownego rozpalenia Słonecznej Studni, wyjaśniając: :"Z czasem światło i nadzieja odrodzą się większe niż to źródło mocy. Być może dzięki nim odrodzi się dusza narodu." Ten akt odtworzył Słoneczną Studnię dzięki energiom M'uru, przywracając krwawym elfom "źródło mocy". Nowe energie Słonecznej Studni są teraz mieszaniną energii tajemnej, jak i pochodzącej z M'uru mocy Światła. W World of Warcraft thumb|Słoneczna Studnia podczas rytuału przyzwania Kil'jaedena Słoneczną Studnię można znaleźć na Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni, który został dodany w patchu 2.4, w sercu Wyspy Quel'Danas. W 5-osobowej instancji Taras Mistrzów, również znajdującej się na Wyspie, gracze ponownie stawią czoła Kael'thasowi. W 25-osobowym rajdzie Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni, gdzie znajduje się Studnia, gracze stawią czoła Kalecgosowi, niebieskiemu smokowi uwięzionemu przez Sathrovarra Plugawiciela; Brutallusowi, pozbawionemu skrzydeł władcy otchłani' Felmystowi, spaczonemu smokowi; eredarskim bliźniaczkom Aluthess i Sacrolash; M'uru, mrocznemu naaru stojącemu na krawędzi przemiany w boga pustki Entropiusa; wreszcie samemu Kil'jaedenowi. Zadanie 70R Kael'thas and the Verdant Spire, które jest rozpoczęte po pokonaniu Kaela w Oku i zdobyciu przedmiotu , jest zapowiedzią lochu rajdowego, podobnie jak rozmowa z Kalecem, gdy oferuje zadanie 70D Hard to Kill na Tarasie Mistrzów. Quel'delar Słoneczna studnia jest odwiedzana podczas ciągu zadań Quel'delar. Studnia jest silnie strzeżona przez Straż Honorową krwawych elfów, lecz wysokim elfom pozwolono przybywać do Słonecznej Studni. Kapitan Auric Sunchaser jest reprezentantem wysokich elfów opiekującym się pielgrzymami wysokich elfów przybywającymi do odrodzonej Słonecznej Studni. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * Filmy thumb|300px|left Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Kategoria:Wysokie elfy Kategoria:Krwawe elfy Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Wyspa Quel'Danas en:Sunwell es:Fuente del Sol fr:Puits de soleil